Trouble for the Doctor
by Mrs.Malone
Summary: It started out like all their other nights...until HE found them.
1. Chapter 1

The Bbc ins the character, I do not.

The Doctor was standing at the console, pulling levers and pressing buttons when a flash of light appeared followed by the distinct smell of burning time. He spun around to greet his visitor but quickly stumbled over the words. This wasn't exactly new though. Even with the reputation of the Oncoming Storm, his brain was no match for the flirty smiles and revealing clothes of his wife. At first glance, her outfit wouldn't seem that suggestive, but the jodhpurs and low cut blouse was very fitting, hugging all of her glorious curves.

And then there was the hair. Wild and magical, or at least the Doctor seemed to think so because how else could it always look so glorious even after fighting a fleet of Sontarans?

"Hello sweetie," she greeted in a low voice which, of course, only added to the growing fuzzy feeling that we're developing in the pit of the Doctors stomach.

"RIVER!" The Doctor shouted, his face lighting up like a kid in a candy store although he had never been allowed inside one since River always conveniently distracted him whenever he saw one of the little shops.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" She asked. It had become somewhat of a ritual that every night they would go out on an adventure together. Well, he called it an adventure, River called them dates. "Where are we at anyways?"

"We're in the vortex, can't you feel it? Is your Time Lord senses broken? Is something wrong with your space head?" He questions anxiously. River just rollers her eyes and pulls out her diary.

"I meant in our timelines stupid-face." Amy's old sentiment for Rory has him grinning again. He always seems to do that in her presence though. Well, that and blushing.

"Oh! Right, we just done with climbing the rainbow mountains on Atramta." She had did that one four days ago ehich went that they were fairly linear and well into their marriage. She snapped her Tardis blue diary shut and reached out to grab him by his tweed and pull him into her. Once he was close enough, she flung her arms around his neck and laid her lips over his. His hands only flailed for a few seconds before one found its place on her waist and the other in tangled in her hair. She was quite certain that he had an obsession with it.

Once they had finally come up for air, which was a while since they had respiratory bypasses, the Doctor swung back around to face the console.

"It's your choice tonight River, so make it a good one. Anywhere and anywhen in the universe, what'll it be?"

"How about we use the randomizer tonight sweetie and be surprised?"

"Brilliant!" He said while flicking the randomizer and pulling the appropriate levers to take off. River, of course, followed him around and flicked the actual levers, including the stabalizers.

The Tardis landed softly and the Doctor glared at her before his curiosity got the better of him and he ran to doors to see where they were at. It didn't take long to figure it out and he was very disappointed when he did.

"Cardiff?" He stuck his finger in his mouth and then held it up to the air. "In early 2008? Why!?" River didn't have time to answer with her sassy comeback since all of a sudden a huge navy blue body ran right into the Doctor.

"Doctor!" The blob yelled. River could only make out the back of a head floating in a long navy blue coat.

"Captain Harkness!" The Doctor yelled back.

 **AN: hey, I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction but I would love to here from you fellow whovians about how I'm doing and maybe even send me some prompts you want me to write. I'm a narcassist who lives of fanfic reviews, don't let me die.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh. So this was Captain Jack Harkness, the universally foamous flirt. River just new this was going to be fun. She tugged her blouse down a bit to get any wrinkles out and, coincidentally, reveal a little bit more cleavage.

"Aren't you going to introduce me sweetie?" She asked the Doctor in a sing-songs voice. It sounded innocent but the thoughts behind it would make even a nestene blush on all of his swappable heads. And really, she should know since she had dated one in her early university years, or at least tried to until the bow tie wearing idiot came barging into the room and mucked it all up. But that was a story for another time. Right now, her sights were set on more seductive things.

Oh! Right, introductions! Ok, River this is Captain Jack Harkness, an old companion. Captain Jack, may I introduce River Song my," he didn't get to finish his sentence as Captain Jack had started to shout.

River! THE River Song, as in the one who discovered the hidden Fire Caves inside the dormant volcano on the planet Pheoniss?" River had to admit, she was a little surprised that he had recognized her, especially for something she had t done yet, but she was a trained psychopath and easily hid it.

Sorry Mr. Harkness, but I haven't even been to Pheoniss yet. Must be later in my timeline, " she tried to explain.

"Later in your timeline? So your a time traveller too?" He seemed a little impressed, there wasn't very many people around these days that had the luxury of that title.

"Oh absolutely! Makes life so much more fun, don't you agree?" She stepped a little closer to him.

"Of course, but I know a way to make it even better, and the only place you have to go is back to my flat with me." He was very good at this, River noted. The Doctor was even starting to pout at being ignored but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to seem him riled up and flustered. Time to take it up a notch.

"Really? Why Captain, I've only just met you," She told him in a low voice that the Doctor had one night dubbed her 'bedroom voice'. She flicked her eyes breifly over to him and saw the fire behind his eyes and the way his hands were clenching into fists and couldn't help but grin. Jack, of course, saw it as an invitation and stepped even closer to her, taking her hand.

"Something tells me that hasn't stopped you before," he said, matching her seductive tone. She threw her head back and laughted. This was turning out to be better than what she thought.

"Only one way you're going to find out sweetie." She knew that would do it, calling Jack by his pet name. The Doctor was just so easily jealous and adorably possessive.

"Ok! Enough, Jack you can't just come over here ant try to-to-to do _that_ with her." He was starting to get a little flushed, bless. Coupled with that and the ridiculous arm waving, she knew he was quite upset.

"And why not Doctor?" Asked the Captain.

"Because she's my wife, Harkness, not your plaything. And she deserves to be treated with more respect then _that._ " The blush had continued to rise, but River was no longer paying attention to him. Instead, she was watching Jacks face with an amused expression.

"Your what! You got married? When did you get married? When was the stag night? And why I the hell was I not invited?" The Captain's look of shock was really very funny but River was observant enough to to see the hidden little bit of hurt that layed beneath.

"You weren't there because it was in an aborted timeline on top of a pyrimad. And I didn't have a stag night," the Doctor said, voice still laced with agitation.

"No, but you did have a honeymoon. And it was absolutely wonderful sweetie," River said, now backing away from Javk and towards her husband. Her mission was complete. He had gotten flushed and had even told one of his companions about their relationship.

"Which one?" The Doctor asked, turning to River with a smirk. Oh, she loved it when he flirted back with her.

"You mean you don't remember? Will I have to show you again and make sure it never leaves that giant head of yours?"

"Sounds like a brilliant idea to me."

Fanastic, but first we should probably stop ignoring your friend, my love."

Jack had just been standing there with his mouth open, watching the entire interaction.

"Oh, right. Sorry old mate, I forgot you were still standing there."

"Usually I would be bothered, but right now I just want to know how you actually got him to marry you and if there was any way I could join you," Jack said, still slightly shocked.

"She ripped apart time and built a distress beacon to show me how much I was loved, but that she loved me the most," the Doctor answered, staring lovingly at River, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together. She, in turn, gazed back at him with a small smile lighting up her face. And Jack could see it, the unconditional love that they had for each other. It was beautiful, and he could only hope that Ianto and him looked at each other the same way.

"Wow. That's some proposal. But I'm glad you finally found someone to keep you company and make you happy. And River, you seem like a great woman." He said the last part with his signature flirty flair but he meant all of it. It was about time that the lord of it was finally happy.

He tuned to go, back to his Torchwood team, or at this point, more like back to his family but the Doctors voice stopped him. "And you Jack, do you have someone?"

Jack thought about Ianto and Gwen, Tosh and Owen. "Yeah," he answered with a smile before continuing to walk back towards the hidden lift. "I did."


End file.
